


sometimes love is worth the risk

by HerDiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Admission of love, Coming Out, F/F, First Kisses, Fluff, Lance Sisters - Freeform, Romance, all the feels, sister talks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: It’s silent for a while. Sara can tell that her sister’s doppelgänger definitely had something on her mind, so she sat quietly, waiting. They weren’t close, not like she and her Laurel were, but after her dad had passed away the first time, and the olive branch was extended, they had definitely grown closer. Sara enjoyed it. She saw a lot of her own Laurel in the doppelgänger, and it brought her reassurance that her Laurel was somehow still there with her.“How’d you know you were in love with Ava?” Laurel finally asks. Sara looks surprised for merely a moment before she schools her facial expression and inhales slowly.or the one where e2–Laurel and Sara have a heart to heart and then there’s a knock at the door and they are interrupted and Sara knows exactly why Laurel called and asked her to come over.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe (mentions)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	sometimes love is worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> um so hi, hello, it has been a while. thanks to @tomazalghul (@dinahsiren on twitter) I now blindly ship dinahsiren. ive never once watched their scenes in arrow, but spent the whole day reading up about their characters and then had this burning need to write this soft “lance sister” (yes they are but aren’t sisters I know) fic and also make it end in happy dinahsiren fluff and this just happened… I hope I did Laurel and Dinah justice, I’ve written for Sara and Laurel before but not Dinah and hopefully it turned out alright. 
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> also, I’m happy to announce I have boarded the writing train again and hopefully in the near future will have a few more things (they're in the works) to post for y’all! I really missed writing and it’s the only thing im happy about during this quarantine, tbh.

Her fingers hover over the screen of her phone as she taps out a message. The phone dings shortly after, alerting her to a message and she takes a deep breath, typing out a reply and waiting. 

The portal flashes open in her living room and the smaller blonde steps through. “You wanted to talk, Laurel?” Sara asks. There’s a softness on her face and Laurel decides that she’d made the right decision. She nods and ushers Sara over to the couch to sit. 

It’s silent for a while. Sara can tell that her sister’s doppelgänger definitely had something on her mind, so she sat quietly, waiting. They weren’t close, not like she and her Laurel were, but after her dad had passed away the first time, and the olive branch was extended, they had definitely grown closer. Sara enjoyed it. She saw a lot of her own Laurel in the doppelgänger, and it brought her reassurance that her Laurel was somehow still there with her. 

“How’d you know you were in love with Ava?” Laurel finally asks. Sara looks surprised for merely a moment before she schools her facial expression and inhales slowly. 

It’s funny. She expected this conversation to have gone the other way around years ago. Her being the one to ask her big sister what it felt like to be in love, not Laurel coming to her. But she smiles, thinking about her girlfriend and how in love she was with Ava.

“It just, it’s funny actually,” Sara starts, thinking back to the day she’d first told Ava she’d loved her. “Oddly enough, Damien Darhk was the reason I told Ava. I’d almost just killed my whole team using the death totem, but Ava had pulled me back and saved me. After that, I was sort of a wreck, but Darhk, he reminded me the only reason that I hadn’t successfully murdered my team was because of Ava, because I loved her.” 

Laurel takes a moment to look away with tears in her eyes and Sara knows then that something had to have happened. She waits for a moment and then continues on with her story. “So, I took his advice and caught Ava before she’d left the ship and I told her I was trying to save the both of us by admitting that I was in love with her.” 

“That’s really sweet.” Laurel comments, biting back a sob. 

Sara snorts. “Yeah, until you find out that Ava told me there ‘was no her to love’ and left me.” 

And Laurel’s eyes soften, looking at her pseudo little sister, empathizing with her. 

“It’s fine now. Obviously it worked out because we’re happy and living together now. But–“ Sara pauses, finally ready to admit a piece of the story. “but it was really hard, and I hated her for hating herself like that. It was wrong of me, but we’re better now and everything’s okay now.” She clarifies. “Was–was that all you wanted to talk about?” Sara urges, already knowing the answer. 

Laurel bites her lip, trying to bite back tears. “I–I know you’ve had this discussion with–with _other_ me, _your_ me, but, how’d you know you liked–“ She pauses, not sure how to even continue the sentence, knowing that once she said it out loud, it was out there and she couldn’t take it back. That it was _real_. 

Sara knows. She knew her sister well enough, and she’d like to think she’s been getting to know this Laurel well enough. She grabs Laurel’s hands in hers, giving them a light squeeze. “You— other you— was the golden child. Mom and dad always held me to such a higher standard because of it. And that resulted in me rebelling a bit, and experimenting, but that didn’t lead me anywhere. I–“ She pauses again, thinking about the next portion of her story, realizing it’s been a while since she’d ever talked about this. “I was saved by Nyssa al-Ghul, daughter of Ra’s al-Ghul, head of the League of Assassins. We ended up falling in love while I was there training under her. She didn’t take it well when I wanted to be free, but alas she still release me from the League.” Sara tells. “She poisoned you—other you—and kidnapped mom to try and get me to come back to her, and that was how I ultimately came out to dad. He was just worried about getting his family back and had accepted it.”

Laurel takes a deep breath, having the reassurance that Quentin, the closest thing she had to family, wouldn’t shun her for this new life change of hers. 

“Do you–is there someone?” Sara pushes. 

Laurel looks down at their hands. Both of hers are tucked in Sara’s smaller hands and she’s fixating her gaze on a few of the rings donning Sara’s fingers. 

And then there’s a knock on the door, and it pulls both blondes from their reveries. 

“I–sorry. Let me get that.” Laurel excuses herself and walks across the living room to her apartment door, unlocking it and opening it. 

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after—“ The guest at the door pauses, realizing that Laurel has a guest and she was interrupting. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She apologizes. 

“No, Dinah, it’s alright. Come in, please.” She says stepping aside and letting the brunette enter. “Do you want anything to drink? Oh god, Sara I didn’t even offer you anything when you got here.” She realizes. 

“No, Laurel, you had a lot on your mind earlier. Don’t worry about it.” Sara defends. “I’m alright though.” She says as she watches Dinah follow Laurel into the apartment’s kitchen and grab her a glass of wine. 

It’s then, watching the exchange between the two women, how their bodies react with one another and how they each respond that she knows. She realizes this, Dinah, was who Laurel had been so emotionally distraught over. Sara shakes her head, out of sight of the girls when it hits her. She doesn’t get why Laurel seemed so nervous about it, Dinah clearly reciprocated her feelings. 

She hung back at the couch for a moment, not wanting to intrude on the two women before she caught Laurel’s eyes and the blonde walks over towards her. 

“I’m going to go.” Sara says softly, not wanting Dinah to hear what she was going to say next. “She clearly seems to feel the same way, Laur.” She says and Laurel blushes, not knowing how to feel. “You should tell her how you feel. Sometimes, sometimes love is worth the risk, okay?” She says, resting her hand on Laurel’s arm. She pulls the taller woman into a tentative hug, reveling in the feeling for just a moment to be able to hug her sister again. 

Sara pulls back and opens the portal back up, ready to step through when Laurel’s voice pulls her back for just a moment. “Sara, thank you.” She says. And she means it. 

Sara smiles. “Let me know how it goes, ‘kay?” She asks and Laurel nods. 

And it’s a start. They’re getting there, to that closer relationship. Sara knows it’ll never be like the one she and her Laurel had, and Laurel knows that Sara will always have reservations towards her, but it was a start. And Laurel’s happy to have the support. 

She watches as Sara’s figure grows smaller and the portal flickers closed before she turns towards Dinah in her kitchen and watches as the woman sips her wine on the barstool. 

She takes a deep breath before crossing the small apartment, coming right up in front of the woman. She carefully takes the wine glass from Dinah’s hand and sets it down on the counter, the brunette raising a brow but continues to let Laurel do so. 

Laurel tucks a stray piece of hair behind Dinah’s ear, letting the distraction linger as she refuses to meet Dinah’s gaze. 

“Laurel,” Dinah asks tentatively. “Is everything okay?” The tone of her voice grows worried and Laurel lifts her head, meeting Dinah’s eyes. She fiddles with the ends of Dinah’s hair, laying across her collar bone, still letting a distraction get to her. 

“My si— Sara said something and I’m really hoping she’s not wrong.” Laurel says and without missing a beat, she closes the very small distance between them and presses her lips against the brunette’s. 

Laurel tastes the red wine on Dinah’s lips and feels hands wrap around her waist, pinning her to the body in front of her as she deepens the kiss ever so slightly. She feels a soft tongue slide across her bottom lip and she grants it access as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of Dinah’s neck. 

It feels like hours when Laurel pulls back for air, breathing heavily as she stares at Dinah for any sort of reaction. It’s frustrating, because Dinah’s eyes are still closed and she’s got a dopey, yet unreadable expression on her face. But she opens her eyes to speak. “What did Sara say?” She finally asks. 

“That sometimes love was worth the risk.” Laurel admits. 

Dinah just pulls her in again for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on twitter at @gayvasharpe if u want.


End file.
